


Accident

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had an accident and Matt acts like he's dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

“Dear Maria count me in.”   
It was the last song of the night and Alex was heading out to the crowd. Jack was somewhere on his right doing the same thing. He loved getting close to the audience it was always a great experience and remained one of his favourite parts of the show. He decided to try and get up a bit higher and climbed up one of the steps at the side of the stage only to have to have his foot slip out from underneath hm. Alex’s head went straight into one of the overhanging speakers and he fell to the ground. He was only out for a second before he was on his feet and finishing the song.   
The last notes were barely ringing in peoples ears before Alex was being manhandled of the stage, mostly be Matt.   
“Stop it, I’m fine. I just hit my head.” Alex protested.   
Matt just pushed him down on one of the couches back stage and started assessing him.   
“Did you black out?” he asked.   
“I don’t know, maybe for like a second.”   
“Does it hurt?” Matt asked, touching Alex’s head only to be slapped away.   
“Fuck, ow, yes it does”   
“Will someone get some ice?” Matt snapped.   
He didn’t mean to snap, he was just worried about his boyfriend. Someone came back a moment later with a bag of frozen vegetables and a cloth to put on Alex’s head.   
“How’re you feeling?” Matt asked.   
“Okay I guess, a bit kind of dizzy,” Alex replied.   
“Dizzy in a sick kind of way?”   
“...Maybe.”   
Shit that wasn’t good; if Alex was feeling sick then he probably had a concussion and he would have to go to hospital. Alex was looking around with a very confused look on his face, like he was having trouble remembering something.   
“Alex... What’s wrong?”  
“Where are we?” he asked.   
Shit, shit, shit, that was not good. He must have hit head his head pretty fucking hard.  
“We’re in a venue in New York, don’t you remember?” Matt asked.   
Alex shook his head but winced in pain.   
“Do you have a headache?”  
“I hit my head on a fucking speaker Matt; of course I have a headache!” Alex snapped.   
Matt couldn’t lie he was freaking out, Alex obviously had quite a bad concussion and would need medical attention. He informed the crew and got someone to call an ambulance why he started with Alex. He’d started looking really pale and was shivering due to the frozen bag on his head.   
“You feeling okay ‘Lex?” he asked, kneeling in front of his boyfriend.   
“Sick.”   
“Are you going to...”   
Matt didn’t get a chance to finish before Alex was throwing up over both of them.   
“Shit Alex,” Matt said, grabbing the bin and putting in front of Alex just in time for him to be sick again.   
It wasn’t the first time Matt had had Alex be sick on him but it was the most scary, he hoped the ambulance would arrive soon.   
Ignoring his sick soaked jeans Matt sat beside his boyfriend and rubbed his back as he threw up. It hurt seeing Alex in pain, he swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to hide the feeling of fear in his stomach.   
“S..S..Sorry Matt” Alex mumbled when he finally stopped.   
“Its okay ‘Lex, it’s not the first time I’ve been covered in your sick”   
Alex cracked a small smile and leant back against the couch.   
“My head really hurts.   
“I know, the ambulance will be here soon and they’ll have some pain killers for you.”   
“You called an ambulance?” Alex questioned.   
“You’re showing signs of a bad concussion, can you remember where we are?”   
“No.”   
“Can you remember what you were doing before you fell?”  
“No.   
“What’s your full name?” Matt asked, trying to hide his concern.   
“Alexander William Gaskarth.”   
“And who’s your boyfriend?”   
“Matthew Flyzik.”   
“See you’ll be fine,” Matt said, taking hold of Alex’s hand and squeezing it gently. 

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later, only Matt went with Alex despite Jacks protests about not being able to go his best friend. But Matt was in charge and boyfriend beat best friend so he was the one sat beside Alex as they made sure he was okay. By the time they arrived at the hospital it was known Alex had a pretty bad concussion but to make sure he hadn’t done any real damage he was taken off for a CT scan; leaving a very worried Matt in the waiting room, trying not to tear his hair out. It was the longest half an hour of Matt’s life as he waited for Alex but finally his boyfriend walked toward him with a Doctor following closely behind.   
“Is he okay?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist, protectively.   
“He’s just fine; he has a pretty bad concussion so he needs rest and enough to drink. Make sure he stays away from alcohol and anything too active for the next 48 hours. If he’s sick again or begins to get very confused bring him straight in.”   
Matt nodded. “Thank you.”   
The Doctor gave Matt some more pain killers in case Alex needed them and they were able to leave.   
“How are you feeling?” Matt asked.   
“Head doesn’t hurt anymore but I’m so tired.” Alex whined, putting his head on Matt’s shoulder.   
“I’m going to call a taxi to get us back to the bus, and then you can sleep okay?”   
“’Kay, Alex mumbled.   
The taxi soon arrived and Matt was back to manhandling Alex into place, he was tired and knocked out with pain killers he was just out of it. Alex had fallen asleep by the time they got back to the bus and Matt somehow managed to get Alex out of the taxi and pay the driver despite the fact he was practically carrying the boy. Matt ended up lifting Alex up and carrying him bridle style as he stepped onto the bus.   
“Shit, is he okay?!” Jack exclaimed.   
“Shh he’s sleeping and yes he’s fine, the pain killers they gave him knocked him out,” Matt explained.   
Jack sighed with relief, he’d pretty much been pacing the bus waiting for news and driving the rest of the band and crew crazy.   
Alex made a noise in his sleep and rested his head against Matt’s chest.   
“Okay big baby, let’s get you to bed.”   
Matt carried him back to bunk and carefully undressed him, he was still in his stage clothes and they both still smelt of sick, lovely. Getting Alex into his pyjamas was a bit of challenge as Alex literally couldn’t keep his eyes open and Matt ended up doing it all for him.   
“You okay?” he asked.   
Alex nodded and lay down, pulling his blanket around him.   
“I’m just going to change, I’ll be right back.”   
Alex didn’t replay and Matt went to have the quickest change of his life, throwing his gross clothes in a pile at the bottom of his bunk and pulling on something comfy and clean. When he returned to Alex he found him asleep but laying against the back wall, signalling he wanted Matt in with him. Smiling Matt got under the covered with his boyfriend and pulled the boy close.   
“Don’t ever do that again, you scared the living shit out of me” Matt said, not really expecting a reply.   
“Not planning on it” Alex mumbled.   
“You’re lucky I love you” Matt said, pressing a kiss to the top of Alex’s head.   
“Love you too” came Alex’s sleepy voice.   
Matt just hugged him tighter and kissed Alex’s lips. The whole event had been pretty damn frightening but it had made Matt realise just how much the stupid singer meant to him and how lost he’d be if he ever lost his Alex. Even if Alex was the biggest stupid head Matt knew, he really did love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> This was a request by the very sweet Haylie so I hope you liked it! I know it's not really a sickfic but I do love a bit of hurt/comfort and I hope you do too.   
> Thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
